


Hussy/Loser

by QueenyClairey



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Sex, Angst, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec, Bottom Magnus, Caught, Coming Out, Dot is Magnus' beard, Enemies to Lovers, Fingering, Hate Sex, Homosexuality, Hot Sex, Hussy, I don't like you, I need you, In bed I pretend to hate you, In public I hate you, Isabelle knows best, Lydia is Alec's beard, M/M, Magnus is older, No Relationship, Purity, Religion, Self-Hatred, Sex, Students, Switching, Top Alec, Top Magnus, alec calls magnus hussy, arrangement, beard, established sexy times, fUCK ME, first year at college for Alec, fucking for fun, loser, our 'girlfriends' are friends, perv, religion is discussed but not specified, religious anxiety, sex whenever they want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Magnus and Alec have an arrangement. It includes hot sex whenever they want it.But they don't like each other! It's hate sex!Alec calls Magnus a Hussy. Magnus calls Alec a Loser.Together they are hot. Apart they're disasters because they're both hiding behind beards. Hiding their real feelings.What will happen when someone calls them out on it? Will their arrangement become something more?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot stop with the WIPS! 
> 
> Was trying to sleep last night and instead I wrote this!
> 
> Have an 8 chapter story planned!
> 
> Let me know if it's better to just leave it at this hot/hate sex?!
> 
> Comments are very appreciated! Let me know what you think!
> 
> @ClaireyCookey on twitter.
> 
> Thanks!

“Fuck me harder, you loser!” Magnus groaned, pushing himself up on his hands as Alec pounded into him from behind. His long body was draped over him, hands pressed deep into the mattress either side of Magnus’ head as he slammed inside. He felt the stretch around the rim of his pucker as Alec dragged his cock almost all of the way out, before ramming himself back in. 

Magnus felt his orgasm building all the way down to his toes. 

“I’ll show you what a fucking loser can do,” Alec groaned, pulling out completely before flipping Magnus over and pushing back into him in an almost continuous motion. One hand clutched Magnus’ hip so hard he could feel the finger shaped bruises already forming, while the other roughly grabbed his cock and began to pump in quick strokes.

"Hussy!" Alec moaned as Magnus slid a hand to his ass, grabbing tight enough to leave marks. He used the little strength he had left to guide Alec into him, harder and harder. 

The orgasm that had started to grow when Alec had first slotted a lubed finger into him, began to slide quicker through his gut, his cock twitching in Alec’s grasp as his balls tightened up, ready to spill. 

“Not yet, you hussy!” Alec said angrily, sliding his hand down his dick, pulling his foreskin painfully as he reached the base and tightened his hold, trying to stave off the inevitable. Magnus groaned louder, tightening his sphincter around Alec’s cock with every thrust and angling his hips to help him hit his prostate. 

“God, you get more brazen every time you little perv!” Alec moaned, pushing himself in and out at a more rapid pace. The hand on his hip sank further into Magnus’ skin before it suddenly lifted, releasing him and letting him buck up and down on the bed, throwing Alec’s rhythm off a little. Magnus' hands dropped from Alec's ass as he reached for his neglected cock, squeezing his fingers around the base and scratching a nail down the prominent vein. All eight inches of him shuddered and threatened to spill. But he wouldn't be first.

“Are you ever going to fucking cum, loser?” Magnus asked weakly, voice scarred by the blow job he had given Alec earlier. Taking his full 9 inches down his throat always left him sounding like a distorted cell phone in a tunnel.

“When I’m the fuck, ready!” Alec circled his hips a little harder and then reached down to lift one of Magnus’ legs and throw it over his shoulder. Magnus thanked whatever god was around that he practised yoga every day, as Alec lifted his second leg and almost bent him in half, chasing his completion.

The hand around his cock was now looped over his knees, pushing them forcefully into Magnus' chest. He could feel the bruises on his hips tingling, as Alec's other hand gripped him tightly again, the calluses on his fingers dragging against the marks he had already left. Magnus pumped his cock a few more times, his fingers causing a thrilling friction as he staved off his orgasm.

“Fingers!” Alec said hoarsely, opening his mouth for Magnus to thrust two fingers in. Alec sucked on them, tongue coating them down to the knuckle with saliva, before he bit down lightly, sending a little thrum of pleasure through Magnus' chest. Too much stimulation at once - he was so close to diving over the edge. 

He knew that the bite was the cue to remove his fingers, but he couldn’t help circling for a second longer, stroking across the ridges on the roof of Alec’s mouth and against his soft inner cheeks. As he pulled them out, Alec pouted at him and let out a muffled “Ass!”

"Oh, you want them in your fucking ass, do you?" Magnus groaned, before he reached down and around where Alec was continuing to abuse his prostate with his fierce thrusts, and wormed a finger between Alec’s legs to stroke over his hole. As Alec thrust forward, he lined both fingers up. Then as Alec pulled back, he jabbed them into his tight little pucker with ease (helped by the lube from the earlier blow job) and began to penetrate him. 

Alec cried out, a long moan that reverberated through Magnus’ chest. 

“You fucking like that too much, you hussy!” he groaned, thrusting back and forth between the tight heat of Magnus’ ass and the stiff, full feeling of Magnus’ fingers between his own cheeks.

Suddenly, Alec stared straight down into Magnus’ eyes and he knew exactly what was coming. He groaned in anticipation and angled his fingers to curl them into Alec’s prostate. He watched as Alec’s eyes widened and his head angled downwards towards Magnus’ neck. 

But the usual fierce bite that curled his toes and sent him flying over the edge, didn’t happen. Instead, Alec ducked his head up slightly and jammed his mouth over Magnus’. Sucking and licking at his lips and tongue and teeth, at the inside of his mouth, then biting down hard on his bottom lip before rubbing at it gently with his soft tongue. 

As the unexpected attack came to an end and turned into a gentle kiss, they both opened their eyes - hazel met golden brown - and the intensity in both pairs, pushed them over the edge. 

Magnus’ orgasm spurted between them, warm and sticky, while he felt the swelling of Alec’s cock in his ass as he filled the condom with a substantial load. They panted against each other, Magnus' legs spread wide, Alec's torso pressed between them, rubbing wiry hairs against his smooth chest. He knew he would feel the pleasant ache of Alec's weight on him for days.

Then they both pulled away from each other, Magnus’ fingers slipping out of Alec's ass, Alec’s dick dragging against his prostate again and causing a few more drizzles of cum to spurt out of Magnus' reddened cock, before he pulled out. 

Alec dropped Magnus’ legs to the mattress and moved to sit on the side, wincing a little, before rolling off his condom and tying it at the end. Magnus lay, legs flopped on the mattress, Alec’s weight a phantom presence. Unable to move, he thought about what he’d like to say this time. 

But he couldn’t. He shouldn’t.

How did one ask your hate sex, fuck buddy why they had kissed you?

It just wasn’t the done thing. 

“Goodbye, hussy,” Alec said softly, grabbing his clothes from the floor and slipping them on quickly.

“So long, Loser,” Magnus replied, distracted, slipping under his covers and ignoring the twinge in his ass…

...and the twinge in his heart as the door clicked closed behind Alec.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to how the Hussy/Loser names started and Magnus and Alec's first time.

As he closed Magnus’ door, Alec shook himself. What had he been thinking, kissing him on the mouth like that? They hadn’t kissed like that since the first time. Things were seriously getting out of hand now. It had been almost three months of sleeping around with him and he was still craving more and more contact. 

It didn’t matter that Magnus hated him - that just made the sex even hotter. 

It didn’t matter that he would have to slope off for a quick shower before he headed over to meet Lydia - it wasn’t like they would be getting intimate beyond a kiss on the cheek thanks to her purity ring.

Oh, and of course, thanks to Alec being completely and utterly, one thousand percent, gay! And in a pretend relationship that benefited them both.

Also, it seemed, falling deeply ‘in like’ with Magnus Bane...

**Flashback - 3 months ago.**

It had been three hours since Alec had set foot on campus, and already he was overwhelmed. There were students everywhere, people dashing around with boxes of their junk, trailing wheeled suitcases and parents and siblings. 

He was alone. 

His mother had offered to drop him off, but Alec had quickly decided that it would be the antithesis to his future college plans for his mother to be there with him to hold his hand. He had finally decided to stand up for himself and be who he wanted to be, and he couldn’t start that by lying to his new roommate and friends because his mother was there to listen and judge. 

Across the quad there were a cacophony of booths in a mix of colours. Their posters announced a whole host of clubs and societies that students could join. He had already signed up for the archery club and was taking his first, tentative steps towards the stall with the brightly coloured rainbow, when a girl with blonde hair slammed against his chest. 

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry!” She said, her hands pressed against his pecs, almost stroking him as she straightened up. “Alec?” she asked as her eyes reached his face.

“L..Lydia?” Alec stammered, looking down at the girl who was still closely pressed against him. “You go here?”

“Yes!” She said happily, rising to her full height and looking him in the eye. “I didn’t know you were going to go here too! How wonderful! We can catch up properly, relive our Camp Walawak days! How’s your sister? Your parents?”

“They..they’re well,” Alec stuttered, eyes flitting up and down and then beyond, longingly, to the rainbow booth that he had been hoping to visit. “And your parents? Your worship leader?” 

“Oh Grandfather is very well thank you. He’s definitely feeling his age now, but he’s still preaching every Sunday. Hey you should come down with me one weekend! The folks would love to see you! Anyway, I don’t even know what you’re studying! Want to get coffee and you can tell me everything?”

*

After an excruciatingly long time in the campus cafe with Lydia, Alec felt hopeless. 

Turned out she was on his English Lit course _and_ living in the same dorms as him. While she was over the moon excited, he felt all his dreams getting dashed away as she spoke.

They talked about old times at camp for a while, Lydia blushing prettily when she recalled how he had been her first kiss. Alec grimaced a little as he remembered that she had been his too, also how he had felt afterwards. 

While she remembered all the joys of their time at religion camp, for him it was a minefield of memories - things even now he locked deep inside and had only once, spoken about with his sister. 

They talked a little about Izzy and how she was doing as she entered her last year at high school. He mentioned that she planned to visit and Lydia became very excited at the prospect, making him cringe that he would have to share his sister with her for their brief time together.

He tried to extract himself several times, but Lydia had a way of making you feel like you had to listen to the next story and the next, so it was almost two hours before he reminded her that they would need to get dinner before the campus cafeteria closed. 

Lydia insisted that they went together and he soon found himself walking beside her across the quad. As they neared the rainbow coloured stand, Alec gave it another longing glance. It wasn’t like he could _never_ join, but he would either need to hide it very carefully from his new best friend on campus, _or_ he would need to finally come out to her. 

The way she frowned as they passed by it, reminded him that her family were not only very religious, but had been part of the ‘Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve’ group for years. He doubted her opinion had changed at all. 

Walking past, Alec caught the eye of a girl and a guy who were handing out flyers. The girl gave him a grin and pressed a pink and purple one into his hand, but the guy reached out to swap it for a multi-coloured one instead, ‘I rather think he’s more gay than bi, Dot, but good wishful thinking on your part!”

Alec stared at the man in surprise, eyes widening as he scanned him head to toe. He had artfully swept up hair, the tips bright red; a finely boned face with beautiful golden eyes rimmed in kohl; glitter on his sharp cheekbones and an eclectic outfit that covered at least two centuries of fashion and seemed to involve some kind of skirt . 

Alec was speechless as he looked at the man, but Lydia was not. 

“Oh no, neither of those is right for Alec, I’m afraid,” she laughed, reaching out to grasp the flyer from Alec, slipping her arm into his as she passed it back to the glittery man. 

“Are you sure, darling?” he asked, giving Alec a blatant once over before his golden eyes locked onto his face.

Alec could feel the deep blush start on his cheeks and ducked his head away, allowing Lydia to speak for him. 

He re-wound the meeting a few hours later, and thought about how this would have gone if he had not met Lydia. How he would have walked tentatively towards the rainbow booth and perhaps how the same man would have welcomed him. In the face of such beauty, he wondered if he would have stayed? Or if he would have run away?

Alec rather thought it would have been the later. That, or upon seeing the man at the booth, he would have veered away before making eye contact, to head elsewhere before he went through what was turning out to be an excruciating moment in his life. 

The man was so beautiful. Almost as tall as Alec. And just his type. 

He tuned back in as Lydia was introducing herself, playing the perfect hostess as she asked their names. 

“Magnus Bane, bisexual!” The man said firmly, reaching out to shake her hand. 

Alec jammed his own deeply into the pockets of his tight jeans, refusing to even look up as the man spoke. 

He couldn’t bear to look at him when he knew that his chance to talk to him as an equal, as a friend, was already gone. 

It wasn’t that he assumed that Magnus would refuse a friendship with someone branded ‘straight’, rather that Alec couldn’t spend time with him because _he_ wasn’t, and he would be unable to be subtle about his interest. 

Instead he allowed the man to think him unutterably rude and looked down at the ground for the full five minutes that Lydia spoke with them, not listening to a single word.

As she dragged him away, he chanced a brief glance and saw the man still watching them. But now instead of a bright and cheery smile, he was glaring at Alec.

It made him feel cold inside. 

*

If coffee with Lydia was bad, dinner with her was worse. 

Firstly, he had forgotten her fussy habits with food and had to wait patiently for five minutes while she found the perfect piece of meatloaf. 

Personally, he didn’t care, as long as it tasted good and was reasonably healthy he was happy. As he slopped mashed potatoes on his plate, he watched Lydia search for the crispest green salad. 

God, he already wanted to cry that she was the first person he had run into here. Cry that she lived in his dorms. Cry that she even went here. 

But how could he escape without seeming too rude? If he was unpleasant, she would definitely tell her parents, who would tell his. Then he would be in for a serious ear bashing which was not worth the hassle. Also, he would probably have to give up his Sundays to drive the two and a half hours home to attend his local worship centre, instead of going to the one near campus as he had negotiated with his mother. 

It wasn’t worth being rude to her, even if she had already squashed any hopes he had of coming out at college. Well, for now at least. 

He was silent as they settled at a table in the centre of the room which Lydia took to mean he wanted her to lead a prayer before they ate. He suffered through her overly flowery one, his own versions much shorter, though just as heartfelt. 

He had struggled with his sexuality and his religion for a long time, but had finally made peace with it thanks to an online friend who was a religious leader _and_ gay. With Jem’s support, he had made the plan to start with small acts once he had left the family home, and no longer believed that he would burn in hell just for liking men. He had been ready to start afresh in college and to meet friends who were like him. But now Lydia had happened, and he had already started out on the wrong foot with her. 

As they ate, he made conversation and asked Lydia if she had joined any of the clubs, having already admitting that he had signed up for archery. 

She grinned at him and told him about the purity club and how she was transferring over from the one she was in at her old high school. Alec nodded along with no intention of joining and gave her his first firm no of the day when she asked. 

She didn’t seem too surprised, but asked if there was a specific reason.

“No need for it, I suppose,” he said with a grimace. “I’m not in a relationship.”

“I understand,” she replied, “Although you never know when you might meet someone special.”

The lingering glance she gave him made him feel uncomfortable and he shied away from further conversations about clubs and societies. 

When they finally finished eating, she suggested they head back to their dorms and Alec could not think of a single excuse not to walk with her.

*

Their dorm was spread over five floors with Lydia on the all-female floor and Alec on a mixed one. His parents had been deeply disappointed with his choice, but he had explained that it was cheaper and also less difficult to find a space, so they had relented after a few prayer sessions with their religious leader. 

He knew his roommate was a guy called Jace, and he was pretty excited to finally meet him after exchanging a whole lot of emails. It sounded like he was a big party guy and Alec was hoping to be dragged along to a few so he could have the full college experience, without having to be overly social himself. 

When they reached Alec’s floor, the one below hers, Lydia insisted on accompanying him to his room (“So I can tell my parents whether I could have handled a mixed floor or not”).

On the way, they had to dodge cardboard boxes, trails of clothes that had been abandoned already by their owners, and the deeply disturbing sight of a half dozen beanie babies spilling their stuffing in the corridor from their severed heads. 

They exchanged a worried glance as they took in the sight, but neither of them wanted to get involved when they were so new, so they just stepped over them and made their way to Suite 112, Alec’s new home. 

He knocked politely on the door to announce his presence and it was thrown open roughly by a guy with dirty blonde curtains for a fringe, an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt and a bottle of gin clutched in his hand. 

“Hello?” he asked in an unmistakable British accent, eyes passing over Alec to give Lydia a thorough once over. 

She shivered a little and took a step behind Alec, clutching onto his arm as though he could make her invisible. 

“Umm, hi,” Alec began, taking a small step back from the smell of cheap booze that seemed to cling to the man like aftershave. “I’m Alec, your roommate.”

A huge smile broke out over the blonde man’s face and he opened his arms to sweep Alec, and by extension, Lydia, into his arms. It lasted for an awkward fifteen seconds before he was being pushed carefully away and the man continued to beam up at him. 

“Jace! It’s a pleasure to meet you at last my friend! Want a shot to celebrate?” He proffered the open bottle of gin at Alec, who grimaced slightly, shaking his head, no.

“Oh I forget about you Americans and your drinking laws. Personally, I’ve been slamming back shots since I was fifteen, so it always confuses me. Anyway, welcome to Casa J and A!” he said, hauling the pair inside and stretching out his arms. “I took the side that your suitcases weren’t on, hope that’s cool since I already started decorating.” 

He waved at a British flag pinned haphazardly to the wall above his bed and then to the crate of beer that served as his bedside table. Disturbingly, there was a red and white, headless beanie baby perched on the beer, a small amount of stuffing surrounding it. 

Jace seemed to catch on to where their eyes were looking and laughed, rubbing a hand over the stubble on his chin, “Ah, yes. My girlfriend, Clary, she has a certain...artistic temperament and wanted to make some kind of point about growth as we move on from our high school roots!”

Lydia offered a hesitant, “Okay.” While Alec merely blinked as he stared at his new roommate, who apparently had a crazy, artistic girlfriend that owned some seriously sharp scissors.

“I’m with **you** man,” Jace laughed, reaching out to pat Alec on his shoulder, “At least, I am when Clary isn’t around. Sorry, I’ve been quite rude, you haven’t introduced me to your girlfriend yet!”

Alec shuddered at the word, but Lydia stuck out her hand and smiled bravely up at him, “I’m Lydia. I’ll be living upstairs.”

She didn’t correct Jace’s assumption that they were dating, and before Alec worked up the courage to do it, there was a knock at their door and Jace flung it open to reveal a tiny red-head holding a pair of scissors and a rainbow furred beanie. 

“This must be Clary,” Alec said dryly, as he stared at the girl. 

She gave him a quick once-over and deeming him okay, stepped inside and straight into Jace’s arms. He swung her around, Alec and Lydia stepping away to avoid the scissors, and then deposited her in a standing position on his bed. 

Without any warning, she suddenly yelled, “I have a gift for you Alec!” and then began to hack at the beanies head. It took five cuts before it was beheaded, then Clary stuffed the head into the pocket of her jean shorts and threw the dismembered toy to Alec, who caught it with one hand, beans spilling over his fingers. “A gift to welcome you to the floor, everyone’s got one! But I didn’t know about you!” she grimaced as she looked over at Lydia, who flipped her hair over her shoulder, giving her a placating look.

“No worries, babe. This is Alec’s girl, Lydia, but she’s on Five so no problem as you haven’t been giving them out up there, right?”

“No, I’m sorry Lydia, I only have enough for our floor...silly me not to have brought more. Maybe Alec will let you share with him?”

“It’s fine,” Lydia said, backing away a little from the couple and stepping over into Alec’s side of the room. “Is your room like this Clary?” she asked, making well-mannered conversation as she was always taught to do. Alec followed her and politely gestured to his bed as it seemed like she wasn’t going anywhere at the moment and he wanted to be comfortable. 

He was very aware that he had yet to address the idea that she was his girlfriend, and that he had better do that soon, but the conversation flowed around him and there wasn’t a good time to interrupt and share with the group. Lydia, for her part, did not do anything overtly girlfriendlike, however, she also didn’t tell them that it wasn’t true. 

When they had spoken for a reasonable amount of time, and Jace and Clary had swallowed three shots of gin each, he interrupted to suggest that she should go and find her room, and she asked if he would walk her there.

It would have been rude to refuse, so he scooped up his keys and followed her out.

In the corridor, Lydia linked her arm through his and hissed out a “Sorry!”

Alec stared at her, unable to guess which of the events of the day exactly she was apologising for, so he waited silently for her to go on. 

“I’ve monopolised your first day of college. I’m so sorry about that. I mean, I’m so, so glad to have you here Alec, it’s really scary starting out on my own, especially when my parents had a last minute fundraiser that they just couldn’t miss so I had to fly up alone. But I took over on your special, first day and I’m sorry for that.”

He looked down at her, unable to refuse her a soft, “It’s okay.” And she tightened her hold on him as they continued down the corridor. 

He wanted to bring up the relationship thing, but he still didn’t know how to do it. He thought perhaps when he said goodnight to her, he could just slip it in and it would seem really easy for him to joke about it and they would be okay. 

But when they reached her dorm, it seemed like every female on the floor was inside, in their pajamas no less. 

They shrieked and giggled as Lydia introduced Alec and complimented her on having met such a handsome man on her first day. When she had casually announced that she and Alec had known each other for a _long_ time, the giggles had increased and they had all whispered about them being the perfect couple.

One girl was even bold enough to shout, “Why, you’ve hooked the most handsome man I’ve seen on campus, Lydia! Lucky you! And Alec, Lydia seems like a real sweetheart, so you’re lucky too!”

He was as polite as he could be, if silently, and then he gestured to the door and Lydia led him over. 

She pulled the door closed behind her, muffling the shrieks of excitement from the fifteen or so females, and put her head in her hands. “I’m so, so sorry! I didn’t know they would react like that. I’ll tell them the truth, Alec. But maybe, just for tonight can I pretend so that I don’t lose face with my new floormates?”

Alec stared down at her and caught her eye as she looked up. She looked nervous and was worrying at her lip, her tooth pressing in and her hands wringing together.

What could he say?

“As long as you tell them tomorrow, Lydia. Please?”

“Of course! Goodnight Alec, thank you so much for today, I don’t know what I would have done if we hadn’t run into each other.”

She leaned up and pressed a small kiss on his cheek, then stepped away and slipped back into the noisy dorm where she was greeted with cheers!

When Alec made it back to his own room, he found Clary flicking through Jace’s closet. 

“We’re going out!” she announced, waving her arms around. “You’re coming too!”

He just stared at her, unable to think of a reasonable excuse to say no. 

They looked at each other for a long time, before Clary broke the silence, “So, Jace said you’re awesome and I always trust his judgement. So don’t do anything to change my mind and we’ll be amazing friends!”

Alec let a small smile tip up his lips, “I’m hardly going to refuse friendship to the girl who has full access to my room and likes to remove the heads from soft toys!”

“Attaboy!” Jace grinned as he exited the ensuite, a cloud of steam following him. He was shirtless and it took Alec a second of blinking before he could look away from Jace’s torso which was covered in black ink in swirling designs.

“Oh, you like them?” he asked, seeing Alec’s look. “Clary designed them all herself and assigned them meanings. She’s already drawn the one she thinks me and my roommate should get to commemorate our first year together, right babe?”

“Sure have!” she smiled back from where she was artfully cutting up a plain black T-shirt, shredding it to her liking.

“What was it, you called it?” Jace asked as he used the towel in his hand to dry his dripping chest.

Luckily for Alec, the man was wearing pants, or he might have been lying in a pool of his own drool, unable to function. 

“Parabatai - means true friendship and your platonic other half! Fitting for someone who has to survive a whole year living with your mad habits, my love!” She giggled as she held up the shirt, slipping it over Jace’s head and letting it fall just so, so that his ink peeked through the holes she had cut. “Perfect sweetheart!” she smiled. “Want me to make you one, Alec?”

Alec caught the tail end of the conversation, certain that something important had been said about tattoos that he should have heard. But he had been preoccupied with the way that the muscles in Jace’s back had loosened under Clary’s hands, and had been wondering how they would feel beneath his own.

He snapped back to full awareness as Clary asked about a shirt for him. “No, no, I’m good like this,” he replied indicating his worn, black chinos and grey shirt. It was comfortable and made him feel safe. 

“Right, then, let’s hit the campus pub!” Jace roared, reaching for his gin bottle and taking another healthy slug. “One for the road?” he asked, holding it towards Alec.

Shrugging his shoulders, Alec reached for the glass bottle and slammed back what he hoped was a decent measure. 

He coughed as he released his hold on the bottle, allowing Clary to maneuver it to her own mouth.

“Wow! That was a good shot, Alec!” Jace laughed, “Was it your first?”

“First gin,” Alec croaked out, “I’ve only drank champagne at weddings before this.”

“Ah, a man of fine taste!” Jace said, reaching over to slap his back, “Well, we can’t really afford champers on a student budget, so you’ll have to get used to drinking this cheap crap with me!”

“Maybe get him a mixer next time,” Clary winked, “The poor boy’s face is bright red!”

Alec laughed along with them, no longer as self conscious, and allowed himself to be dragged out of the dorm and down to the bar. 

*

Magnus was sharing with a complete imbecile this year. That was the only thing he knew to be a fact. The guy had so many clothes, even Magnus was put to shame. Not to mention that his shoe collection was already spilling over the floor and he knew for certain that Meliorn had gone out with the express purpose of picking up some new cowboy boots, so he could avoid helping at the Fresher’s fair.

Magnus grunted as he searched his own side of the room, trying to find the perfect suspenders for his swirling purple shirt. He really, really wanted the silver ones, but would wear the gold ones if he got desperate. 

As he crawled under his bed to look, he found a pile of rainbow coloured flyers and grimaced as he remembered the guy from earlier, the one with the handsome face and the lovely blonde girlfriend. The one who had stared at Magnus like he wanted to undress him and then had rudely ignored him for the rest of the time. 

His gaydar had pinged as soon as he had seen him, and it was quite rare he was wrong (in fact, was a campus legend because of it!). But the girl with him had insisted that he was not gay or bi and had seem quite possessive. The guy, Alec she had said, hadn’t contradicted Dot, Magnus or Lydia, so he still felt like he could have been right. Maybe the guy was just deeply in the closet?

Anyway, as sexy as he had been, Magnus wasn’t going to let him ruin his first night back on the town after his endless summer of temping at his father’s firm. He loved the first night of Fresher’s week with his whole ass heart and he couldn’t wait to go and get sucked into the rhythm of it all again! Maybe get sucked quite literally too, he grinned.

If he could just find his damned suspenders. 

Smiling slyly, he headed over to Meliorn’s side of the room and whipped open his closet. Everything was hung neatly, pressed and organised. He found the accessories section with no problem and pulled out a pair of silver suspenders that would go perfectly with his shirt. 

Clipping them on, he scooped up his keys and phone: Magnus Bane was ready to hit the town!

*

The pub was packed with both freshers and returning students. The noise hit Alec like a brick wall as they entered and he could feel the large shot of gin threatening to make its way back up his throat. He swallowed heavily and watched as Clary and Jace relaxed into their surroundings, scoping out the situation.

The queue was three deep at the bar, but Jace had just winked at Alec when he had protested about ordering drinks, and they had watched together as Clary picked her way through the crowd until she was at the front, hand hooked over the bicep of an enormous man. She leaned in to whisper in his ear and he grinned at her. 

A few minutes later she returned with a triumphant smile, and a kiss for Jace, as she plonked down three glasses of clear liquid. Then she reached into her cleavage and extracted three smaller shot glasses filled with something pinky-orange.

“My girlfriend’s got the skills!” Jace laughed as he took in Alec’s amazed expressions. Then he handed him one of the shot glasses and the three clinked them together, Jace loudly roaring, “To college!”

Jace’s proclamation had the whole bar whooping along, and Alec laughed too as he felt the sweet burn of alcohol in his chest. “What was that?” he asked Clary, licking his lips.

“That, my friend, was sex on the beach! I’m glad you enjoyed it! I’ll be sure to offer you another one later on!”

They found a spot to sit and soon Jace and Clary were holding court with a whole bunch of new people, Alec being swept along in their wake. It was thrilling for him to think that this could be his new world. That he could make friends like this, so easily, and be part of a group. It was not exactly how his high school experience had gone, although he had been pretty popular due to his place on the hockey team.

The drinks kept flowing, sweet ones like the first shot he had taken and many, many more bitter ones like the gin. Around him, other first years were whispering about the tradition of ‘Fuck a Fresher!’ and Alec was wondering which of his new acquaintances would be the first to go off to get laid. His bet was on the tall, dark beauty, Maureen, who was catching eyes left and right. But whoever it was, he knew it wasn’t going to be him. As far as Clary and Jace were concerned, he was taken and it wouldn’t do to show Lydia up until she had broken up with him. 

It was around his fourth shot from Clary’s cleavage, when Magnus walked in. 

He clearly knew most people, because he made the rounds shaking hands and high-fiving, or pausing to drop kisses on cheeks, or in one case, to give a guy a full blown smooch!

Alec watched in amazement, cheeks flushed from a combination of the alcohol and his unbridled thoughts about the man. Magnus was so relaxed, so easy going, so who Alec wanted to be (or be with). 

He had resolved to try and apologise to the man for his behaviour from that afternoon, but as he got nearer and nearer to their table, Alec’s drunken mind began to tell him horrible stories about how if he was talking to an obviously non-straight man, then somehow that would get back to Lydia and then from her, to his parents, and then his mother would be on campus and ripping into him. 

How had he ever thought that he could be himself in college? All his resolve about becoming a new man, the true version of himself, went out of the window as he watched Magnus flirt with men and women alike. 

He abruptly stood as Magnus arrived at their table. 

“Ah, no need to stand dear Alec!” He laughed, “I’m not that important...yet!”

Alec frowned at him, the alcohol making his tongue lose, though not in the way he’d prefer. “What the fuck?” he bit out sharply, “Why the hell would I care if you’re important or not?”

Magnus took a physical step back at the nasty delivery of Alec’s words. “Okay, no harm done,” he said, giving him an unimpressed look, then turned to Jace and Clary, “And who are you guys?”

As Jace and Clary chatted easily with Magnus, Alec stood, hovering like a spare part. 

Clary tried to draw him into their conversation, but he was on the defensive and could only grunt out the odd reply. She and Jace both gave him puzzled looks, but he just could not slough off the bad mood that Magnus’ appearance, and his awful reaction, had spiked. 

He did, however, listen to their conversation closely. His drunken brain processing that Magnus had a very attractive voice. He learnt that he was the president of the LGBTQI+ and was one of the most popular guys on campus. The number of people in and around their booth increased dramatically when he arrived, and it really rubbed Alec up the wrong way. 

He wanted to be normal and just sit down and talk to him, but his body wouldn’t listen. 

After another shot, he mumbled an excuse and left the table.

*

Magnus watched the unfairly attractive man leave, his eyes following his path towards the restrooms. From the second he had arrived, he hadn’t been able to keep his eyes away from him. He was taller than the usual men Magnus went for, younger too, and despite his attitude, Magnus could tell that it was mostly a bluff. The guy was hiding something and Magnus wanted to know what it was. 

So he had been overly dramatic since his arrival, showing the man, Alec, that he wasn’t scared to be himself around him. Kissing Will might have been a mistake though, since the man’s eyes were still following him across the bar and he wasn’t really up to getting it on with him tonight. He had other prospects in mind. 

Quietly, he excused himself from the table and followed in Alec’s footsteps. 

Inside the restroom, he listened for any tell tale signs that the man was in there. When the toilet flushed, he leaned against the doorway, hip cocked out to show off the long, lean line of his body.

He caught the surprise on Alec’s face as exited the toilet and moved to the sink to wash his hands. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, voice still coloured with dislike. 

“Waiting for you.” Magnus admitted easily, walking over to stand just behind him, eyes studying his face in the mirror.

“What the fuck for? I’m not interested in you, you clearly sleep around and have no respect for other people the way you go about kissing anything that moves.”

“Excuse me?” Magnus said, voice unwavering.

“Exactly what I said, you’re a hussy! My sister warned me about m...about people like you!” Alec insisted, shaking off his hands before he met Magnus’ eye in the mirror.

His hazel eyes were full of emotion, betraying his thoughts, and Magnus could feel himself being drawn in by them. 

“Hussy?” he parroted back, a little laughter in his voice. “What an old fashioned choice of words! How...quaint!”

His reply made Alec angrier, he did not enjoy being mocked, which was certainly how Manus wanted him to feel.

He whirled around to face him. 

“You don’t know me! Don’t know about my life or the first thing about me. And don’t think I don’t know about ‘Fuck a Fresher’ I know why you’re here!” He grunted.

“I know you have a blonde girlfriend who feels the need to protect you, I know you looked at me like I was a delicious pastry in a deli window when we first met, I know you’re...you’re repressing your sexuality And I don’t fuck freshers, not unless they’re Loser’s who are desperate for it, like you!!” Magnus said, stepping closer, the heat from his body radiating onto Alec, the scent of his cologne pervading his nostrils.

He lost himself for a moment as the Sandalwood wrapped softly around him. Then he remembered Magnus’ words...his accusations. 

“How dare you!” Alec yelled, hand reaching out to grab at Magnus’ shirt, bunching the material in his fist. “Don’t go putting your own perverted thoughts on me! I’m not...I’m not...not that! And I’m not fucking desperate for it!”

“Then you’re just a loser who doesn’t give a shit about his own mental health, because I can see it, I can see what you really think, what you really feel! I can see how fucking repressed you are, Loser!” Magnus screamed back, hand closing around Alec’s on his shirt. 

As soon as their fingers touched, Alec’s demeanor changed. He dropped his hand like it had been burnt and stepped away. 

“Loser?” He asked, “What a pathetic reply! You can’t even think up a good insult. You don’t have a clue what I think! Or what I feel! You don’t know me. You’re just some sexual deviant who wants to get in the pants of a fresher. Hussy!”

“And very...unpleasant pants they are too, Loser! Don’t you own something less baggy, a little newer, less faded? Something that shows off your fine ass?” Magnus asked, reaching out a finger to touch Alec’s waistband. 

Alec took another step back, butt hitting the sink. He was literally backed into a corner, and Magnus was still moving forward.

“Leave me alone,” he said weakly, head dropping down to his chest, eyes closing as Magnus’ hand slipped over his hip.

He felt tingles run down his spine at the contact and his resolve cracked. 

“Loser?” Magnus said, fingers digging into his side. “Do you want me?”

Alec’s head lifted, eyes burning fiercely, “You think everyone just automatically wants you, Hussy?” he asked, tongue dipping out to stroke over his lip.

Magnus watched the movement with sharp eyes, bringing his other hand up to cup Alec’s cheek. The skin was covered in a light stubble that scratched at the pads of his fingers as he stroked. 

“No!” Alec said, bringing a hand to clasp around him. “Don’t!”

But his actions were in contrast to his words as he slipped his fingers onto the pulse point of Magnus’ wrist and stroked the soft skin. Magnus took a shaky breath.

“Well, Loser, you want to do something to shut me up? You can stop me calling you names, if you want to.” He tried to sound unaffected, but couldn’t help a little insolence creeping into his tone.

The cheekiness of Magnus’ delivery made something boil in Alec and he found himself grasping Magnus’ neck, digging in his fingernails and pulling back his head so he could look into his eyes. 

“You’re insatiable, Hussy!” he moaned angrily, eyes burning fire. 

“But you still want me!” Magnus said, eyes locking on to him, a smirk turning up his lips. “Don’t be a Loser forever!”

It was the last straw for Alec. His mind whirled through the events of the day, how he had intended to start living for himself, then getting lumbered with Lydia, meeting Clary and Jace who were so carefree and finally this, this moment with this incredibly beautiful man who was taunting him about being a Loser who doesn’t chase the things he really wants. He _was_ a fucking Loser. Had been a Loser his whole life and he couldn’t bear to be told it by this man. 

It clicked a switch in Alec’s head. He watched as Magnus’ eyes widened, as his body slammed into Magnus’, as their lips connected firmly. 

The first kiss he felt all the way to his toes. Their lips battling for dominance as Alec used his height to push down on Magnus and Magnus used the strength in his thick biceps to pull Alec where he wanted him.

Magnus tasted of sickly sweet alcohol, but it didn’t matter. The way their mouths moved together was instinctive. Both fighting to take what they wanted. Both equal partners in this war. 

When Magnus’ tongue breached his lips, he let it in, the urgency of their kiss devolving this into something more fierce, more forceful.

He felt himself being backed into a cubicle and pulled back to hiss out, “What you don’t want everyone to watch us? Thought that was your thing, Hussy!”

“Shut it, Loser, I don’t care for anyone to see the dirty things I plan to do to you!”

“Not if I do them first,” Alec replied and dropped to his knees as the door swung shut and locked behind them. 

His hands tore at Magnus’ belt and he unsnapped the suspenders so he could drag the tight pants from his hips. Alec was lucky that Magnus couldn’t see his face when the enormous cock flopped out in front of him. 

“Surprise,” Magnus said brightly as Alec got a faceful of his long, thick dick. 

“Of course you assume you don’t need underwear, you Hussy!” Alec said, and then opened his mouth and swallowed him down. 

Magnus’ fingernails found their way under the neck of Alec’s shirt and ate into the soft skin of his shoulders. And he bit his lip to stop himself from crying out at the sensation of the head of his cock hitting the back of Alec’s milky white throat. 

Alec took him as deep as possible, covering the inch or so that didn’t fit in, with one giant hand, then beginning to pump. It was instinctive for him to reach for Magnus’ balls and tug at the heavy sac, because it was what he enjoyed when he wanked; but Magnus clearly had other ideas, dragging his hand first to one nipple and then the other. Alec pinched and twisted the nubs as Magnus bucked above him, groaning quietly; a soft ‘Loser’ escaping his lips. 

Alec pulled back from his dick to hiss out ‘Hussy, you really, really are one aren’t you? Look how much you’re enjoying this!” Then bent back to his task, licking a stripe up the vein on the underside of his cock before sucking hard on the head and deep throating him again.

Magnus’ hands cradled Alec’s head, tugging on the strands of dark hair as the man continued to suck him showing his incredible skills. 

Well, he certainly hadn’t been wrong about Alec’s sexuality being a grey area, but he was surprised at the experience he was being treated to. Maybe he wasn’t the inexperienced loser he had assumed him to be after all?

*

Sucking Magnus’ dick was not like sucking the dildo he had practised on for hours. For a start it was a responsive muscle, twitching in his mouth and spurting out drops of pre-cum which Alec found both bitter and salty. Also, it was much bigger than the five inch rubber cock he had used to ensure he would be ready for something just like this. 

But the real thing was better. Hotter. Sexier. The weight of Magnus’ cock on Alec’s tongue wasn’t something that plastic could prepare you for.

The man attached to it might be literally a big dick, but he could handle that if it meant he got the glory of this moment. The chance to make him orgasm until his toes curled, and maybe have the favour returned. 

As he sped up his hand movements and sucked even harder, Magnus slotted his fingers through Alec’s hair, tugging on it and helping to bring alive one of his most intense fantasies. The toilet was more private than the alley that Alec usually thought about, but he still felt the same heat as he sucked and licked from his place on his knees. 

“I’m so close...so close…” Magnus suddenly groaned, his hand pushing Alec deeper on his cock, sliding as far down his throat as he could. Alec lost his breath as Magnus went deeper than before, almost all eight inches gagging him. He lasted for a second, maybe two and then had to pull off to gasp for air. 

“Bloody hell, Loser, you are incredible at that. Do you even know how that feels?”

“No,” Alec gasped out, sucking in lungfuls of air. 

“Then stand the fuck up right now,” Magnus commanded, gripping the base of his own cock as his voice dropped an octave. He grabbed Alec under his arms and hauled him up. 

Alec stumbled to get his feet under him and then Magnus was spinning him around to slam him into the wall. He pressed the full length of his body down Alec’s reaching up for a second to tug his head down for a bruising kiss. 

Alec couldn’t think straight, his head was spinning with all the new sensations. His eyes rolled back in his head as Magnus slid a hand down his front, tweaking his nipples through his shirt causing them to form hard little buds. Magnus’ hand stopped at the hem of his shirt, and then he was roughly lifting it and sliding his tongue up his chest and into the wiry hair over his pecs. 

His tongue twisted around one nipple, fingers squeezing his other one. Alec shuddered under his touches, moving his hand to grip the back of Magnus’ neck, stroking at the short hairs around his mohican. He felt the deep moan that Magnus released as it danced through his chest. 

Magnus pulled off from his nipple with a pop and then forced Alec to make eye contact with him, tilting his head down to maintain it as he slid a hand down his front to stroke his rock hard cock over his trousers. 

He pumped it once, twice, three times watching as Alec’s eyes widened in surprise. When he lowered himself to his knees in front of him, Alec’s whole body jerked. Magnus made eye contact for a second and asked, “Are you sure, Loser?”

“Yes, just fucking do it already, Hussy!”

He tried to hide his grin behind pursed lips, but when his head dropped to look at Alec’s dick as he unwrapped it from his boxers, Magnus couldn’t help the gasp of shock.

It was longer than his own and just as thick. “Oh god, I want to ride you so bad..” he moaned as he stuck out his tongue and licked at the dripping pre-cum. 

Alec shuddered again, his whole body lifting from the wall as Magnus began to lick him in earnest, reaching a hand out to stroke him in time with his tongue. Alec couldn’t hide his reactions, but he stuffed his fist into his mouth to stop the sounds. Little whimpers still escaped which was quite embarrassing, but Magnus was so busy suckling at him that he didn’t have the chance to comment. 

Magnus had never enjoyed such a large cock. It filled his whole mouth and scraped against the sides and roof and back all at once. It was incredible!

He could feel it abusing the back of his throat and he knew from the taste and amount of pre-cum spurting out of the tip, that Alec would not last much longer. So he sped up his actions, sucking, stroking and bringing Alec as close to the edge as possible. 

Taking a chance, he slid off his cock for a second, Alec’s hand tightening it’s hold on the base of his neck and trying to push him back. But Magnus took a second to coat his fingers with Alec’s pre-cum and saliva from his own mouth before he allowed him to force him back onto his cock. 

Quickly, he slipped his hand back between Alec’s legs and stroked against his perineum, feeling Alec’s cock twitch more against the roof of his mouth and choking him a little. He relished the feeling. Being so full of cock was magical. It had been a while since he had given a blow job and the last guy wasn’t exactly an impressive size. 

Looking up to see Alec’s reaction, he slid his fingers even further back and began to circle over his hole. Alec’s head dropped to look him straight in the eye and his teeth curled over his lip to mask his reaction. 

“Oh you like that, slut!” Magnus said as he popped off Alec’s cock. 

His voice was wrecked and his mouth ached from sucking. 

“You’re the slut, touching me like….th...that!” Alec ground out as Magnus dipped the tip of his finger into Alec’s hole. 

His knees were aching, his jaw was aching, his mouth was scratchy and sore but this was the best sex he had probably ever had. So he didn’t give a shit, just grinned at Alec and said, “You’re the slutty loser who’s loving it so much!”

He slid his finger in deeper, and resumed sucking at Alec’s engorged member. 

“I’m going to...I’m going to…”

Magnus hollowed his throat and took Alec a little deeper, his finger working it’s way in further as Alec rocked against him. His spare hand dropped to his own neglected cock and it was merely a second before he began to spurt in synch with the load that Alec released into his mouth. 

He slid his finger out of Alec’s ass and reached out to wank his cock in time with his own, to release the last few drops.

When he felt like Alec was done, his heavy breathing beginning to subside, Magnus struggled to his feet, leaning on Alec for support.

He felt Alec’s arms encircle him, holding him close to his chest as they both caught their breath. Their spent cocks touched and jerked against one another, both over stimulated. 

Magnus reached out a hand and cupped Alec’s jaw, tipping it down to stare at him. “So, are you glad I’m an experienced Hussy?” he breathed out. 

Alec couldn’t speak. He stared down at Magnus in horror, eyes shuttering over as he realised the situation he was now in. 

“Oh…” he huffed loudly, dropping his arms from Magnus’ waist. “I didn’t...we didn’t...oh shit!”

“Don’t worry Loser,” Magnus said, hiding the hurt in his voice. “We’re both big boys. So we had a shag, not like we accidentally got married. Or outed you in public!” 

“No, I...no…” Alec said, reaching for his trousers and pulling them up around his waist, shucking his shirt down and trying to tidy himself up. 

Magnus stared at him. The guy with the angry mouth from earlier had vanished, and now all he could see was a lost looking young man who wasn’t sure what he was doing. 

“It’s okay, you know. To be gay?” He said, trying to ease him out of his panic. “No-one saw us, no-one else knows if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Alec stared at him, shoulders lifting and falling as he took great huffing breaths. Magnus watched as he seemed to arrive at some kind of conclusion. 

“Right. Just sex. Nothing else. You’re such a dick, I couldn’t ever want anything more with you. You’ve probably already fucked three people since you got back to college, yesterday, right?!” He said, desperation written across his face.

“Sure I have,” Magnus lied, “Remember I’m a hussy and I don’t give a crap about feelings, just fucking!”

“Yes, I knew that. I knew...And I’m just a Loser Freshman who you just got your Freshers Fuck out of.”

“Yeah…” Magnus agreed, not meaning a single word he was saying, but wanting Alec to calm down. 

“Right then, I’m going. I’m going home to my dorm. Because this...this is done now! You’ve had your fun. I’ve had mine. I’m just gonna.”

He indicated the door with one hand, but Magnus quickly slammed his fist against it, pointing to his own naked thighs and crotch. “Give me a second to…”

He bent down to pull up his trousers and to reattach Meliorn’s suspenders. He could see a white mark on them and grimaced at explaining that one in the morning. 

When he was ready, he motioned for Alec to go out first, which he did, turning to pull Magnus after him when he saw that the coast was clear. 

They stood side by side as they washed their hands at the sinks, neither of them making eye contact. 

When they were done, Magnus turned to him. “Well, I’d say see you around, Loser, but I know I’m the last person you want to see again.”

“I’ll just watch you being a hussy from afar…” Alec replied, face settling into an expression Magnus couldn’t read. 

“Well then, Fresher, thanks for the orgasm. Bye!” Magnus wiggled his fingers at Alec as he turned around and left the restroom, heading back to join his friends at the bar. 

He saw Alec exit a few moments later, sneaking around the edge of the room and out into the street without drawing any attention to himself. 

Magnus let out a soft whistle between his teeth as he watched him leave, damn that had been a good orgasm. Shame the guy wasn’t up for another round…

Outside the bar, Alec took a deep breath and clutched a hand against his heart. He was feeling incredible still, even though he was no longer drunk. His orgasm had never felt that amazing alone. He couldn’t believe that on his first day at college he had just lost his virginity to the most delicious man he had ever laid eyes on. Shame he would have to keep it a secret and couldn’t ever tell anyone about it. 

He sighed softly as he turned and made his way back towards his dorm room. 

The sex had been amazing, but Magnus had made it clear that it was a one time thing, so it was probably the only sex he was going to get in his entire time at college.

He sighed again and cursed his bad luck in meeting Lydia who had spoiled his hopes for the rest of the year. He knew now that he was far too scared to come out when the probability of his family finding out was so high.

What a nightmare!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think - this is the start of the plot!!  
> Love your comments, they help me to stay on track!  
> @claireycookey on Twitter if you want to say hi!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Alec the morning after his wild night with Magnus...
> 
> ....Meet Magnus on their way to breakfast... flirting ensues!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been ages since I started this, yet it is all planned out just other things got in the way and my brain needs to focus!
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy a bit of flirting...more hot sex next time!

After the incident in the toilet, Alec didn’t think he would see Magnus again. He would be busy getting used to his classes and the enormous campus that was so different from the small school he had attended near New York. Anyway if they accidentally crossed paths, Alec would surely turn tail and run away, so it didn’t matter that he wasn’t going to see him.

Lydia on the other hand...well, he’d prefer not to see her at all.

However, the day after he and Magnus had...been together, Lydia knocked on his door, earning her a grunted moan from both Clary and Jace who were nursing hangovers from where they were draped over Jace’s patriotic sheets in a huddle. 

At first, Alec had baulked at the idea of Clary sharing the room with them, his upbringing screaming that he should not be in a room with a member of the opposite sex overnight. But then the clever part of his brain had kicked in and reminded him - hey you’re gay! You don’t care if a girl stays over! Last night you had a guys cock in your mouth, so it’s not a problem if you accidentally see some womanly figure, it’s not going to get you off. Besides, the whole cock in the mouth thing will anger your parents and your worship leader much more than a girl!

Due to the protestations from his roommates, Alec levered himself out of bed and slouched over to the door, tugging on a thick blue dressing gown as he went. When he found Lydia behind it, he fumbled to knot the strings together and ended up gripping the two seams for dear life, knuckles bone white. 

“Lydia?” 

“Morning, I thought we should go get breakfast, we have some things to talk about, Alec.”

Alec scrubbed at his head, her overly loud words digging in to the parts of his brain that were nursing their own hangover.

“S’that your girlfriend?” Jace ground out, not moving an inch.

“It’s Lydia,” Alec replied non-commitally.

“She can come in!” Clary grunted.

Which was how he ended up hovering awkwardly at the end of his own, unmade bed, while Lydia sat on the chair which he had quickly cleared of decapitated beanie bears ( _”Don’t lose all their stuffing Alec, I’m using it for a project with the heads.”_ ). 

“I’ll...umm, shall I just go get dressed?” He asked awkwardly as Lydia stared up at him as though he should know what to do in this, frankly, alien situation. 

“That would be nice, Alec.” Lydia replied with a soft smile, and then he quickly slunk off into their ensuite to slip into some clothes he had randomly chosen in his panic.

When he came out in his favourite blue jeans, and Jace’s holey t-shirt from the night before, Lydia started laughing. And honestly, it broke the ice. Where he had been unbearably prickly before, now he found himself giggling along with her as Jace and Clary buried themselves deeper under their covers, grunting.

“I think that’s our cue to leave!” Alec grinned as the covers started to move rhythmically in sync with their moans. 

Lydia yelped, covering her ears with her hands and scarpered from the room, Alec followed her unable to wipe the smile off his face at her reaction. 

“Are they going to always be like that?” Lydia asked, face flushed bright red, mouth turned down.

“I imagine so, they have no inhibitions and seem to be deeply in love.” Alec replied, as he sensed the chance to keep her away from his room as much as possible. 

“Well…” Lydia trailed off, clearly unsure how to respond. 

“Speaking of being in love,” Alec prompted, wiggling his eyebrows at her. 

Her blush became deeper as she looked at him. “I’m sorry, Alec. I didn’t say anything yet. They spent all night praising me for how incredible you are and how lucky I am and it got past the point where I felt I could admit it. I know I said I would, but it’s harder than it sounds. I think we’ll have to stage a break up or something?”

Alec couldn’t believe it. First, he had gotten saddled with Lydia through no fault of his own, and now he was going to have to fake break up with her and probably look like the bad guy doing it! This day had started badly, and it was just getting worse. 

He couldn’t reply. Inside he was battling his anger, using his calming prayers to help, chanting them over and over again.

Suddenly, Lydia’s hand was pressed over his forearm and her eyes locked on his, pleading.

“Could you bear it? Just for a little while? Pretending to date me? I mean, we wouldn’t ever have to do anything, after all I am a member of the purity club. It might help you out too, Alec.”

Her gaze turned sharp, and he felt like she was peeling off strips of his skin one at a time as she watched him. He couldn’t help but flinch away, wondering what she thought she knew. 

His insides froze as he thought about last night. Maybe someone had been in the toilet too and had heard him and Magnus speaking. Maybe someone had talked about Magnus fucking a fresher and described him? 

Oh god, oh god, oh god! 

Alec was used to having internal gay panics in front of his parents, in church, at school; so he knew that all Lydia could see was him standing there stoically as he waited for her to explain herself. 

“You know,” she began, “Make your parents leave you alone a bit. Mine too.”

She grimaced as she spoke and he could see her genuine desire to fake date him. Clearly there was a lot going on with Lydia that Alec wasn’t privy to.

He quickly ticked through his options in his head. Could he do this? Would it just end up being utterly detrimental to the goal he had set himself upon leaving college? Or would it help him out?

“Don’t answer me right now, come on let’s get breakfast and we can talk some more.”

He allowed Lydia to tug him down the corridor and out into the quad where the bright sunshine had him squinting. Despite the sun, the weather had turned colder and he was glad he had grabbed his jacket to cover up the holey t-shirt. He pulled it more tightly around himself and kept his head down to avoid being blinded.

Because he wasn’t looking, letting Lydia tug him along, he wasn’t prepared when someone barged into his shoulder, knocking him away from Lydia’s loose hold. 

“I’m so sorry!” A familiar voice said, a warm hand on his back, righting him. 

Alec couldn’t believe his luck, first Lydia at his door first thing, now Magnus as soon as he left the dorms. 

“Magnus, right?” Lydia chirped up, taking a step back into Alec’s space as Magnus ran his hand down his back to his waist band, fingers wandering over the soft leather of his jacket.

Alec’s whole body shuddered and the motion opened his jacket at the front, displaying the holey t-shirt for Magnus and Lydia. 

“A bold choice, Alexander,” Magnus grinned, whole face alight with mischief as he gave Alec an appreciative once over, eyes lingering on the skin he could see through the holes. Alec shuffled uncomfortably on his feet, hearing Magnus saying his full name on repeat in his head, that unfairly sexy voice reminding him that last night he was calling him a loser over and over and using that sinful mouth to... 

“Lydia, how are you my dear?” Magnus asked, eyes alight with mischief as though he could read Alec’s mind, “Did you spend the night imbibing with your new friends? Or perhaps you and your tall, dark and handsome man enjoyed an evening in?” Alec snapped out of his memories, he watched as Magnus winked at them both. The effect was Alec and Lydia taking a small step towards each other and Magnus’ smile growing much wider. 

“Actually, Magnus, I spent the night getting to know my floor mates and Alec…well, I don’t know, what did you do dear to cause you to be so...in need of sunglasses this morning?”

Magnus tipped his face up to look Alec in the eye, smirk still in place, “Yes, he does look rather hung over, don’t you darling, I thought you’d want to keep tabs on a sexy man like yours though, Lydia, watch out for the cougar third years trying to get into his pants! It is fuck a fresher week after all!”

Alec choked, unable to breathe properly. He continued to splutter as both of them reached out and patted him on the back, Lydia’s hand was hard and functional, Magnus’ more like a caress which did little to make him feel better, rather it ignited sparks and butterflies in his stomach.

He pushed himself away from them both, taking some deep gulps or air, knowing that his face would be bright red, or worse, headed towards purple.

Lydia gave him a soft smile, probably thinking he was embarrassed or offended by the language and vulgarity of Magnus’ announcement, when in fact he was simply lost in his memories of Magnus’ cock choking him as he tugged on Alec’s hair... Fuck a fresher week indeed!

Seeing Magnus again, in the light of day, made him regret his hasty words from the night before. The man was so beautiful, sexy and downright delicious and Alec was already craving another round despite what he had said. From the look in Magnus’ eyes, he wouldn’t say no if Alec offered. 

Well, that’s what he thought that look and those touches meant. It wasn’t like he was experienced in this at all. But Magnus was. And he seemed to be pursuing him, so he must have an agenda...a desire to sleep with him? The chance to let Lydia in on their little secret? Whatever Magnus wanted, Alec was kind of willing to go through with this awkward little meeting to find out.

“Well,” Lydia said as Alec finally regained his breath, “We’re just headed for some breakfast…” She trailed off and Magnus filled the silence, inviting himself along. It would have been rude not to let him come, so Alec simply nodded when Lydia glanced over at him. 

“Well, let’s head out, I hear they make excellent pancakes so we don’t want to miss those!”

“I really wouldn’t worry, Lydia, everyone’s at home hungover or eating at someone else’s caf after a night of debauchery!” Magnus drawled as he slipped between them, linking his arms through both of theirs. Once again, his touch made Alec feel things, but he didn’t flinch away - he actually leaned towards him, enjoying the chance to walk with his arm linked to a man that he wasn’t related to, with the permission of his supposed girlfriend.

When they made it to the dining hall, Lydia peeled away from Magnus and headed over to look at the food.

“How does it feel?” Magnus asked him, turning slightly to tip his face up to Alec’s.

“How does what feel?” He asked, locking eyes with him and moving infinitesimally closer. 

“Being seen up close with a known bisexual man in person?” Magnus replied with a grin. 

Alec couldn’t speak, lost in the deep brown of Magnus’ eyes for a long moment until a polite cough interrupted them.

“I’ll get us table. Okay?” Lydia asked, seemingly unbothered by the closeness of the two men. 

They nodded, Alec pulling away from Magnus to grab them both a tray before they headed down the line selecting some breakfast each. When they reached the cashier, Magnus slid a ten into her hand before Alec could pay and waved away the offered change leading Alec by the elbow to Lydia’s table. 

They slid into the booth, Alec beside Lydia and Magnus on the end, his leg pressed the full length of Alec’s. It felt warm and snug and natural to have it there, and Magnus made no motion to move it. 

“So,” Lydia said after they’d all taken a bite and raved over the delicious pancakes, “Is that a real thing, Magnus? Fuck a fresher?”

Alec almost spat out a mouthful of pancakes at her cultivated voice saying those words and beside him Magnus shook a little with laughter, leg rubbing over Alec’s. 

Shivers ran through him at the feeling and he had to force himself to concentrate as Magnus said, “Certainly is!” and then dropped a hand under the table to run his fingers across Alec’s leg. 

Alec’s breath hitched as fingers circled his kneecap before sliding up his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch, but he didn’t make Magnus stop. He was enjoying it too much.

“So, have you ever done it, Magnus?” Lydia asked.

Alec, who was clearly not concentrating properly, couldn’t control himself this time and bits of spittle and pancake flew out of his mouth, peppering Lydia’s shirt.

He quickly slammed his mouth shut, swallowing the rest, and holding up a palm in apology, as Magnus started to laugh. He watched as Lydia’s face went through a series of emotions before she seemed to decide that laughter was the best course of action and she joined in too. 

“Man, Alec, you’re being a prude!” She said, “Right, I’m just gonna go and clean myself up, I’ll be back in a tick.”

Alec waited until she’d cleared the almost empty room before he turned in his seat and stared at Magnus. “What was that?!”

“What? Your lovely girlfriend asked me if I’d ever fucked a fresher, and I have!” he wiggled his eyebrows at Alec, his face scrunching up and causing Alec’s heart to skip a beat. “Anyway, what is this?”

“What?” Alec asked stupidly and then watched as Magnus wiggled his fingers at his torso, indicating the holey t-shirt. 

“Did you want me to get a hard on at nine am? ‘Cos that’s what you did to me! So who’s the hussy now?”

Alec felt his face heat up, and he pulled the jacket tighter around himself, trying to cover up the shirt. But Magnus wouldn’t let him, squirming his hand inside his jacket and finding a hole near his nipple, sliding a finger in and tweaking it lightly.

“Magnus!” Alec flinched away slightly, terrified that Lydia would see them. 

“Don’t worry so much loser, hey isn't this your roommates shirt?!” Magnus laughed.

“You are such a hussy, aren’t you,” Alec replied, pushing Magnus’ hand away as Lydia did indeed come back towards them.

“Everything alright? You look a little flushed still Alec, no need to be embarrassed, it’s not as bad as that time at camp when you threw up corn all over my shoes!”

Magnus stared at him, a glint in his eye, “Oh yes, Miss Lydia, tell me _all_ the stories, I want to know all about our dear little Alexander here when he was a gawky teenager at camp!”

“No!” Alec said firmly, but then became distracted as Magnus’ fingers crept back over his thigh and made themselves at home, resting over his half mast cock. (Well come on, he’s an eighteen year old, horny teenager after all!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> And don't worry about Lydia...she's not that into Alec really!

**Author's Note:**

> Well?
> 
> Should I make this a long story? 
> 
> Do you want to know how it started?
> 
> Do you want more 'I hate you' sex?
> 
> Let me know!


End file.
